


First Meetings Again

by Sirius Ordo (tpdlady306)



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpdlady306/pseuds/Sirius%20Ordo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of the cantina scene on Odessen, where my trooper and Theron finally get see each other again after five years. This will contain spoilers for KotFE and it is SLASH. Don't like, don't read. You've been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the cantina scene in KotFE, where your character speaks to Theron, Lana and Koth. During the scene, you can choose to speak (flirt) with any of the three. On Yavin, Zane and Theron had a fling before events dragged and kept them apart. They were reunited on Odessen. What happens in the cantina follows below. I will warn you, this is SLASH! If you don’t like, then don’t read but I won’t tolerate flames!!! Anyone flaming will be removed and blocked.

Walking into the cantina, I felt my heart jump into my throat and the palms of my hands were slick with sweat inside my heavy gloves. I've faced down Sith Emperors and not been as nervous as I was talking to a Republic SIS agent. After five years frozen in carbonite, hopefully I'd finally get a chance to talk Theron. Rounding the corner, I saw him standing at the bar with Lana and Koth. I couldn't hear what was being said, but everyone appeared to be having a good time.

Lana offered advice to the spy. "Theron, you can't let the weight of the galaxy rest on your shoulders all the time."

"Isn't that why you talked me into coming here? To lighten your load?" he questioned her.

"I brought you here because you’re good," she said. At least she could admit it.

'Breath,' I thought to myself, 'you can do this.'

Heading across the room, I heard a voice call out. "Hey, look who it is. Don't worry, we didn't start without you."

Lana seemed surprised to see me. "Yes, we've only just begun. I wasn't sure you'd attend."

Standing next to the bar, I said, "Do you think I'm that dull?"

She didn't pass on the chance to tease me. "Should I tell him the truth?"

"Lie, lie, lie, lie," Koth advised her, laughing.

Before I could retaliate, Theron said, "Ah, don't listen to them."

Honestly, I didn't mind providing a little comic relief to the troops and my friends. We'd been working hard and everyone needed to unwind. And I usually gave as good as I got! 

Before I could say anything he continued, "So are you going to have a drink with us or what?"

No, no, no. If I was going to speak to him, I needed to get it over with and do it sober. Who knows what the future might bring? I wasn't delaying this any longer.

"I was hoping to have a talk with one of you first," I said. 

I was gratified and humbled to see the hopeful looks on the three faces before me.

Noting the others, Theron's gaze hardened and he asked, "Yeah? Who'd you have in mind?"

For a split second, I hesitated. What if he changed his mind? In his letter, he was right. We never did declare what this was between us. And I definitely came with a lot of baggage...bounty on my head, people hunting me, not to mention the whole saving the galaxy thing. It would be surprising if I lived through the coming war. Honestly, he'd be smart to get out of this while he still could.

Sensing my hesitation, I watched as Theron's face hardened, preparing himself for the rejection experience had told him, was sure to follow. 

Life may be short, and mine shorter than most but I had to live for now. Steeling myself, I said, "Come on Theron. Let's catch up."

A grin immediately spread over his handsome face. Gods! I couldn't wait to kiss those lips again!

"You got it," he said, as we turned to walk towards a private room in the cantina.

Finally, the noise of the rest of the bar started to fade into background as he told me what he'd been doing the last five years. Leaving the SIS, that one shocked me. I didn't think he'd ever leave the agency. 

"Kept up with contacts, pretty much doing what I'd already been doing just not for the Republic. Not for anything...just against Zakul," he explained, as we reached the back corner of the room, hidden from sight.

I'm not so sure of that. It was for something...even if he didn't know it. He was angry and grieving but for who? Me? 

Was anyone there for him? Had he moved on? Found someone else? Was he just afraid to tell me? He'd written that letter a little more than a year ago. Anything was possible. I couldn't make myself do it, instead I asked about his mother.

Puzzled at the turn of the conversation, he said, "The Grand Master? Well, the Jedi Order got scattered," he indulged my curiosity, "plucked apart and she decided..." he hesitated, as if he didn't know, "...to go somewhere." 

Damn her. She disappeared again.

"Didn't say where. No one's heard from her, as far as I know." I could see the hurt and confusion on his face. She left without a word...to her son...again.

He closed the distance between us. "And I guess Lana has filled you in on the rest. Want you to know I'll do anything to keep things moving smoothly around here."

Looking down, I smiled softly at him. "So you'll take care of anyone that needs you?" I couldn't help but tease him a bit.

Shrugging his shoulders, he said, "Not just anybody," with a sly look, as he stepped further into my personal space, "I'm sorry I couldn't be there to thaw you out." 

Gods, he's so close I can feel his body heat against my armor but he's still not touching me. Damn it...this can't go on much longer. 

"Look at all you've accomplished," I heard Theron start but I was so distracted by his proximity, I didn't hear anything else he said. It took everything I had, to keep myself from reaching out, pulling him tightly against me and kissing him senseless.

Turning away, as he spoke of "destiny," I took a deep breath and released it slowly. I don't think he realized just what he was doing to me. 

"Sure feels like it," he said, looking at me as if he expected a comment.

"If you mean being here with you," I said, "I agree." 

Finally, he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around my waist. With a gloved hand, I caressed his cheek, leaned down, our lips finally meeting as I kissed him. It started out slow and sweet, something we'd waited five years for...our second kiss. It quickly became something more, as he nipped my lower and soothed it was his tongue. As our desperation and need grew, Theron growled in frustration when my armor thwarted his attempts to feel me up. Not to be detoured, he grabbed two fistfuls of my ass and pulled our lower halves firmly together. Without a thought I grinded against his hardness, causing him to moan and I slipped my tongue into his mouth, meeting his.

After a long minute or two, we broke apart, aroused and panting. I was so hard underneath my armor, it actually hurt. Resting my forehead against his, I tried to rein in my rampaging sexual urges. I needed a release…soon! 

Reaching up, the spy began carding his hand through my black locks, while the other massaged the back of my neck. With one last deep, steadying breath, I stood up straight and tried to put some distance between us but he moved with me.

“Theron,” I said, breathlessly, as he started sucking and nipping at the pulse point on my neck.

“Fuck,” I growled and I could feel him grind against my cock.

“That’s the idea.”

"Theron," I said, desperately. I was on the edge and about to snap. "If we don't stop, I'm going to shove you against that wall and I won't be responsible for what happens next." 

Still panting with need, I could see the large bulge under the fabric of the spy’s pants as he forced himself to move away from me. "You're right," running a shaking hand through his hair.

"I am," I agreed absently, as I was still focused on his pants.

"Eyes up here Zane," he said, with a chuckle.

"What," I stuttered, "Yeah, yeah." I took another step back, just to be safe. 

“Shall we go back and join the others for a drink?”

I shook my head and answered quickly. “No,” my eyes drifted down Theron’s body again. Catching myself, I glanced back up and caught his liquid brown eyes, “A private room with a door,” my eyes started south again, “…preferably with a lock.” Maker, it had been way, way too long! 

Licking his lips, Theron agreed. “Let’s go.” He started for the door and I followed closely behind him. “With any luck we can slip out of here unseen.” 

I nearly ran into him when the spy stopped in the doorway to check if the coast was clear. When this left my front pressed against his back, I took advantage of the situation and pushed my member against his ass. 

“Damn it Zane,” he moaned, “I thought you wanted a door,” I pushed again, and he trailed off incoherently. We stood their together, for a long moment until we heard the telltale rattling of a serving droid around the corner. “Now’s our chance,” without another word he stealthily exited the private room into the main part of the cantina. 

I followed a short distance behind, nowhere near as stealthily or quietly. While I’m much quicker on my feet, than a man my size, 6’5” (1.96 meters), had a right to be, there was no way I was moving anywhere silently clad in armor. It was just not possible. Instead, I moved unassumingly as possible and hoped no one would notice.

We made it out the door and down the hall without anyone in the cantina noticing us. Rounding the corner, we ran into a group of Republic soldiers that wanted to shake my hand and congratulate me on a great speech. Afterwards we continued on and I asked, “Where we going?”

A quick look over his shoulder and a quirk of his lips, Theron said, “A room, door, and a lock? Remember?”

“No way would I forget that,” I said, as I attempted to adjust myself underneath my armor. “I’ve never been down here. Where are we going?”

“I thought of heading out to your ship but,” he said. 

“No,” I interrupted him before he could finish, “too many memories right now.”

“Agreed,” Theron said, rounding the last corner, “Which is why we’re headed to my room. We shouldn’t be interrupted there.”

“Not to mention too far,” I mumbled under my breath. We’d never make it out to the landing pad unseen.

Reaching the last door along the hall, Theron stopped and keyed in a code. “I’ll give it to you later. You’re welcome anytime you need someplace to hide.”

“Thanks,” I said, keeping watch. I really didn’t care if anyone knew about us. I just wanted to be alone with my spy…uninterrupted.

I missed the whoosh of the door opening and was surprised when a hand wrapped around my wrist and pulled me into the room. It was a small room, with just a bed, equipment locker, large desk with a computer terminal and a night stand. Everything inside the room was organized with military or Jedi precision. The bed I noticed was not standard issue rather it was an extra-large luxury bed with a purple comforter. 

Looking in the direction I was staring, he said, “Sue me. I held on to hope that Lana would free you.”

Slapping a small keyboard next to the door frame, locking it, Theron used his smaller but lithe body to pin me to door behind me. Pulling my head down, I felt his lips crash against mine and his tongue forced its way past, to caress mine. 

Pulling away a few minutes later, I heard him through my sexual haze, when he asked, “You ready?”

“Passed ready.”

“This is going to be good,” he said, gently kissing me again.

“Very good,” I agreed, taking my gloves off and dropping them to the floor. Grasping Theron's shoulders, I started pushing his red jacket off his shoulders, as he removed my bracers. 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This next part is graphic M/M sex! If you are not into slash you may want to skip it! Again, flames will not be tolerated!! If you don’t like it then don’t read!

Chapter 2

Without another word, he yanked me towards his bed on the other wall. We worked our way across the room, hands reaching for clasps, buttons and zippers, shoving off clothes and armor as we crossed. By the time we reached the foot of the bed, he'd managed to remove all of my armor, leaving me standing in my boxer briefs, while he still had his pants on. "Seems a little inequitable here," I said, reaching around grabbing two handfuls of his pant clad butt.

A lecherous smile broke out over his face, as he looked me over from head to ....head and licked his lips. "I don't know its growing on me." 

With a smile of my own, I reached into his pants, grabbed his shaft and slowly stroked it, from base to tip and back again. "Yes," I agreed, "Yes, it is," continuing my ministrations.

"Fuck," Theron groaned, as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations running through his body. 

When he started unconsciously thrusting into my hand, I reached forward and unbuttoned his pants and lowered the zipper. After one last strong stroke, I released my hold with one hand but pulled him closer with the other and then used both hands to push both his pants and briefs to the floor. I groaned in the back of my throat at the sight of him in his naked glory, cock standing tall. 

Running his hands under the waistband of my briefs, the spy grabbed my hips and pulled us together. I could feel his hard member rubbing against mine through the fabric of my briefs. Unable to stop myself, I leaned down and kissed him. It quickly heated up, when he shoved his tongue into my mouth, and we dueled for control of the kiss and our hands reached for any touchable skin. I was panting with need, when we finally broke apart.

"Gods, you loom Zane!" he said, breathlessly, resting his forehead against my chest.

"I don't loom," I protested, as I rubbed the back of his neck. This argument seemed very familiar! People always accused me of looming over them. Not my fault their short!

"Yeah, you do," he said, chuckling and shoving me back on to the bed without warning.  
Not giving me even a moment to protest, he was on me, straddling my waist. Theron kissed, touched, and licked any skin he could reach. Starting at my lips, he worked his way down. , dragging his tongue down my neck, to my pulse point. Sucking in a bit of skin he bit it and lathed the spot with his tongue. I inhaled sharply when he did it a second and third time, leaving a large bruise in his wake, marking me.

"Let everyone know who you belong too," he mumbled, as he did again on the other side.

"You," I agreed, panting in need, and running my hands through his hair.

Continuing down, Theron sucked on one nipple then the other, before continuing his journey downward to the new lightsaber scar just below the inner edge of my ribcage, where Arcann ran me through.

He stopped suddenly and as his fingers traced its outer edges. He looked up, his eyes meeting mine. "What happened?" he asked.

I didn't want to ruin the mood. "Later," running my hands through his hair, "I'll tell you later."

"I'll hold you to that," he said. Turning back, he ran his tongue down my stomach and over my washboard abs, stopping at the waistband of my briefs. Grabbing the top, Theron yanked my briefs off and tossed them out of sight. An evil look spread over his face, as he stared at my rock hard cock and licked his lips in anticipation. 

Without warning, he leaned forward and took my member into his mouth. Surprised my back arched off the bed and I moaned in pleasure. 

“Fuck!” I growled.

I could feel him laugh against my member, as he slid out to the tip. Taking his time, Theron used his tongue and licked me lick a lollipop from top to bottom and back. He sucked me in deep a second time, taking in as much of me as possible, until I hit the back of his throat. He grabbed what was left with one hand, and began to work my length, up and down with his mouth and hand. 

“GAH! I shouted, burying my hands in his hair. Gripping two handfuls, I forced his head down, as I thrust up into his warm, welcoming mouth. 

I nearly came down the back of this throat when I felt him moan against my cock. I loved knowing he was getting as much pleasure from this as I was. We kept time, his sucking, my pushing and thrusting until I left the tell-tale tingling and tightening in my balls.

"Stop, stop, stop!" I said, grabbing his head, forcing him to stop and pulling off my weeping shaft. "Gonna cum if you don't stop."

"That's fine," the spy said, leaning towards me again.

"No," I said, pulling him up and kissing him. He stretched out half on top of my chest and half off. "I want us together," pecking his lips, "Inside you," and kissed him hard, frenzied and demanding.

Not breaking the kiss, I flipped us over, me on top and the smaller SIS agent pinned underneath me. I didn't even give him time to breath, as our passion skyrocketed. Our hands, mouths and teeth were everywhere, grabbing, pulling, biting and marking. On the same spot on Theron's neck, that he marked me, I sucked in a large amount of skin and bit it, giving him a hickey and marking him in return.

"Mine," I growled, grinding my cock against his.

"Yours," he throatily agreed.

Running a hand down his hip, I reached between us and ran a finger along the rim of his hole. Arching his back Theron panted out, "Fuck."

"Intend too," I said, running my finger along the edge again, before dipping just the tip of a finger inside him.

"Zane!" he shouted, hands fisting in the sheets.

"Oil?" I was aching with the need to bury myself inside him.

Confused for a moment, all he managed was, "Huh?"

"Any oil?" I asked, pushing my finger just bit further inside his body and pulling it out slowly.

Comprehension dawned, and he said, "Nightstand, inside." 

"Don't move." I rolled off him and opened the drawer.

Grabbing the bottle, I rolled back onto Theron and pinned him to the bed. Opening it, I poured some into my hand, I slicked up my fingers and his hole.

This time I shoved one finger deep into him, and he squirmed a bit. I let him adjust to the feeling of something inside for a few moments. Slowly, I began working my digit in and out stretching him out, before adding a second digit. Kissing him, I swallowed his groan, when I plunged them in as far as I could reach and scissored them out, readying him for my girth. I took my time, refusing to be hasty and possibly causing the spy harm. He was panting and sweaty, when I add a third. The intrusion, making him inhale sharply and groan, in what I feared was pain. I stopped and started to withdraw my fingers.

“No,” Theron said, “It’s been awhile, hasn’t been anyone since you.”

I was surprised, shocked even. I hadn’t expected him to wait. I’d been declared killed in action, not to mention as he’d said, we never clarified what this was between us. “I never,” I started to say but he cut me off.

“Later,” he said, “talk later. Now move!” 

Needing no further prompting, I again slid in and out. Each stroke was readying him and taking our passions higher. I began kissing his neck gently at first, up and down, along his collarbone, tasting the sweat that pooled there. When I could no longer control myself I gave him a love bite on the salty skin. 

"Gods!" he shouted, when I hooked them and touched the perfect spot inside and pulled them out.

"Ready?" I’d never rush him but I was rock hard and passed ready for this! 

"Yes!"

Finding the bottle, where I dropped it on the bed, I poured the oil over my cock and slicked it up. Carefully, I centered myself, before taking a moment to enjoy the sight of him underneath me, pinned down and ready to take me. He was so damn sexy! I couldn't believe he still wanted me after all these years! For me it seemed like just months ago we were together, but for Theron it had been years. I still hard a time believing…

"Zane?"

Shaking my head to clear it, I said, "Nothing." 

Not waiting any longer, I rocked my hips and slipped just the tip of my cock into him, before pulling it out. In and out, each time going a little deeper until I was finally hilted deep inside. 

"Fucking tight," I growled out, closing my eyes and trying to control the sensations that threatened to overwhelm me. I wasn't going to last long like this! 

After a few moments, I could feel Theron start to squirm underneath. “Need you…move.” 

I deliberately pulled my cock out of his passage, leaving just the tip inside, slowly moving in and out, just a little bit, teasing, never going deep. 

Arching his back, Theron said, “Zane please, need more!”

“More of this,” I said, plunging myself into him, bottoming out. I did it a second and third time, hilting myself each time. I buried my face in his neck, trying to control my need, as I continued to thrust, filling my lover each time. I wouldn’t last long at this pace but it didn’t matter, neither was Theron at this rate.

He was withering and moaning, sweaty mess, reaching for any of my skin he could touch and scratching me. Grabbing two handfuls of my ass, he urged me deeper with each stroke. I kept thrusting into him, loving the tight feeling of warmth that surrounded me each time, almost overloading all my senses. Even better, he met me stroke for stroke until our pace reached a peak and I felt like he was close to falling over the edge. 

Reaching between us, I wrapped my big hand around his cock and gave a few hard jerks. I could feel his body go rigid and with one last stroke, his back arched and he fell off the edge into the abyss below. 

I slowly came undone, watching my lover cum on our stomachs. With a few last, powerful thrusts, I joined him in ecstasy. 

“Theron!” I shouted, as I came deep inside his body, filling him with my cum.

I rode out the last involuntary spasms of our bodies until they finally stopped. I stilled, leaning forward I gently kissed a sweaty cheek. Reaching down, I carefully pulled out of him, making us both groan at the sudden feeling of loss. I flopped down on the bed next to him. I was exhausted, my limbs felt like lead. Even if there was an emergency, I’m not sure I could move.

Reaching out he grabbed a towel, which was lying on the night stand, within easy reach.

“Prepared?” I asked, smirking at the thought.

“Hopeful,” he countered, as he cleaned himself up and then me. He threw the towel back on the stand and lay back down next to me.

I was laying back against the pillows, Theron pressed firmly against my side, his head using my shoulder and upper arm for a pillow. He had an arm draped across my chest and our legs were entangled together underneath the comforter. His eyes were closed, his breathing starting to even out with sleep.

“Theron,” I said softly, rubbing his shoulder.

“Hmmm?” he mumbled, sleepily.

“Should we head back and say goodnight?”

“No,” was his one word answer, his breathing again evening out.

“Lana will wonder what happened to us.”

“No she won’t,” he said, “Not that it matters.” Pulling the comforter up, he ended with, “Go to sleep.”

I didn’t have the energy to argue with him. Instead, I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and joined my lover in slumber….

TBC??? Or not???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, reviews please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m not sure what happened in this chapter. I planned a cute little scene with Zane’s scar but before I knew it they took over and they took off with the chapter. We cover a lot the last five years in this chapter. Hopefully you’ll enjoy it.
> 
> On Jace and Theron’s relationship…it may seem slightly AU to some. Ironically I’m familiar with the trials and tribulations of trying to build a relationship with a grown child. My brother did not find out about his son until the young man was in his early 20’s. While reading Annihilation, I was struck by the similarities between the two relationships. In the book, Theron even echoes some word my nephew said, “How can I be mad at you when you never knew about me.” So I used that knowledge….I hope it comes off alright. 
> 
> Warnings: For some spoilers for KotFe. Again this Slash…you’ve been warned. With the exception of some cursing, this chapter is safe for all readers.

I awoke to the sensation of a light touch around my implant and the scar across my eye. I sleepily swatted at it with a hand, and tried it to roll away. Gods, I was tired and just wanted to go back to sleep. It’s been a long, long few days and weeks. Lying on my side, I took a deep breath and started to drift off again.

The bed shifted next to me and the sensation returned but this time it was tracing around the light saber scar on my back. Determined to ignore it, I tried to keep my breathing even and go back to sleep.

"Zane," a voice said, sharply.

Theron...

I really, really, really did not want to do this now! He was going to want answers, he deserved them and I’d promised him but he was not going to like the ones I had to give.

"Damn it Zane, wake up."

Closing my eyes, I took a deep, steadying breath and released it slowly. Rolling on to my other side, I faced the spy and slowly opened my eyes. I could see the concern and worry etched there and I tried to find some words to offer him some reassurance.

“I’m fine,” I tried.

“Those scars sure as hell look like you were run through,” he said, anger coloring his words.

“I was,” I reluctantly admitted.

“That’s not fine, Zane.” Theron sat up and leaned back against the headboard, running a shaking hand through his sleep messy hair. “Tell me what happened.”

I sat up on the bed next to Theron, our shoulders touching. “Not much to tell really,” trying avoidance once last time.

This time he gave me a look that promised retribution if I didn’t start talking, I resigned myself to explaining what happened. Dragging a hand down my face, I mumbled. “Where do I start?”

“How about the beginning?” 

Looking Theron in the eyes, I asked, “How much do you know about Asylum?”

Shrugging a shoulder, he answered, “The usual. It’s where we hid from Arcann. It’s where the Gravestone went before Odessen.”

“Not anymore.”

“What?” he said, raising a puzzled eyebrow.

Shaking my head, “Did Lana tell you Arcann found Asylum?”

“Yes,” he said, nodding his head. “She mentioned that he arrived shortly before you escaped.”

“Did she mention our fight?”

“No,” he answered, drawing the word out. The look on his face was clearly demanding an explanation.

‘Great,’ I thought, ‘she leaves me the dirty work.’ I didn’t want to tell my lover I nearly died any more than she obviously did. 

“He locked the network down, including the docking clamps, forcing a confrontation,” I said, “He was waiting for us,” there was that look again, “Me…He was waiting for me.” 

Gods, I do NOT want to talk about this. There have been a few times in my career where I knew was going to die, holding the body of my best friend Rhenn at the Battle of Altyr, while I bled out and crashing Darth Marr’s ship into the Eternal Fleet, are examples that immediately come to mind. The fight with Arcann defies belief. I should be dead. No question. I was run through with a lightsaber. No one survives that…but I did. Which brings up the question…how? 

“I’ve been lucky,” I said, tilting my head back. 

“Not sure I’d call it lucky to take a lightsaber to the chest,” he said sarcastically.

Shaking my head, I explain. “In my career, I’ve been lucky more times than not.”

“It wasn’t all luck,” Theron argued.

“No,” I agreed, “And neither was this.”

“Zane?” He was confused. Can’t blame him, I still don’t understand it myself.

Tilting my head back, I stared at the ceiling for a few long, tense seconds, before pulling my shaking hands through my dark hair and continuing. “We were pretty evenly matched from the start. Even thought I had him for a while.” My hand nervously started tapping my blanket clad leg.

“That would be too easy,” Theron said. Reaching over, he grabbed and held my hand stilling the movements and offering me a modicum of comfort.

“Arcann used the force, yanked me towards him as he lit his saber,” I said, as I unconsciously rubbed the scar on my chest with my free hand. “I can still feel the burn it made as it went through me.” I’m not sure that pain will ever fade. “As I hung there helpless, he taunted me, told me he’d hunt you down…kill you....and all my friends.” 

“Asshole,” said Theron, as his grip tightened on my hand.

“Yeah,” I agreed, closing my eyes and resting my head against the wall.

“How’d you get away?”

“Koth,” I said. “I was lying on the durasteel deck, clutching the wound. I could feel the blood filling my lungs making it hard to breathe. I didn’t even have the strength to get up.” I could see the fear and pain on my lover’s face but I had to finish or I’d never get it out. “HK sacrificed itself but it wasn’t enough, Arcann was readying to deliver the fatal blow when a large container fell from the ceiling, knocking him over the edge. Koth had followed us, and shot the cables holding up the container.”

“Thank the gods,” Theron said, voice full of relief.

“Yeah,” I agreed. “He came down and helped me back to the Gravestone. Don’t remember much of the trip back or the fight. It’s all kind of a hazy fog now. I passed out on the bridge of the ship and woke up days later in the Sickbay, Lana leaning over me.”

I could see the tears filling his eyes, that he’d never let fall. “How bad?”

“When I regained consciousness, Lana was surprised.”

“Why?” I could hear a slight edge of anger building in Theron’s voice.

“She said something about not expecting me to wake at all.”

“And she didn’t think of telling me?” Theron asked, fully irate now. “She knows about us. I had the right to know you may be dying!”

“Us?” I asked him. “As you said in your letter, we never defined what this was between us.”

“Well yeah,” he said, losing some of his confidence. “We were most definitely an ‘us.’”

“And now?” Despite this evening I was almost afraid of his answer, I looked anywhere but at Theron when I continued. “Do you still want there to be an ‘us’ because I’d understand if you moved on?” I was gone for five years, it would break my heart, but I couldn’t be mad at him. 

Grabbing my head with both hands, Theron turned my head and made me look at him. Leaning into me, he crashed our lips together in a kiss. He poured all of his love and passion into it. When we finally broke apart, gasping for breath and our foreheads touching, the spy said, “Gods! You can be so…” searching for a word but failing he trailed off. 

“It had been five years,” I started, forehead still pressed to my lover’s, “I would’ve understood.”

“Zane,” he said, growing exasperated. “What part of, ‘no one since you,’ did you not hear?”

“All of it,” I assured him. “I never asked,” he cut me off by laying a finger against my lips.

“Stop,” Theron said, as he moved to on my lap and straddle my legs, facing me. “You never needed to ask, it hit me hard when I found out you were killed in action.”

“I’m sorry,” I whispered.

“Not your fault,” he reassured me, as he gently stroked my cheek with one hand. “It was Arcann’s. I never lost sight of that.”

“I just wish,” trailing off, leaving the rest unsaid.

“I mourned you,” he said, absentmindedly rubbing his chest, over his heart, “Hurt so bad I thought it would kill me too.”

Gods! I hated the idea that my 'death' caused him so much pain and grief.

“Wanted to die,” he said, hollowly, looking down at our hands, “I was done. I didn’t want to be alone anymore.” 

“Oh gods Theron!” I said, reaching out and wrapping my hand around the back of his neck. I pulled him to me and rested his forehead against my shoulder. 

“Ironic really,” he continued to whisper, “He wasn’t there for most of my life, but I am not sure what I would have done without Jace.”

Considering, I know his mother disappeared yet again, I’m glad this Dad was there for him. Jace may not express it but he cared about his son.

“I was in a really dark place,” Theron continued without prompting. “I was going out to the casinos, gambling and drinking, way, way too much, anything to forget. Came home from the casino one night and I still hurt.” 

Theron was lying against my chest, head resting on my shoulder, seeking as much comfort as he could find, as he continued his story. “I broke out a bottle of some really foul tasting stuff. Figured, I’d keep knocking them back until it stopped. Just never did.” 

I closed my eyes at the pain etching the spy’s voice and wrapped my arms around him. “I didn’t stop until I passed out, didn’t plan on waking up again.” 

“Fuck Theron.”

Shrugging his shoulders, he said, “I didn’t care anymore.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Imagine my surprise when I woke up in a hospital bed,” he said, a small smile on his face, “A worried Jace,” he started but stopped, “No, a worried father in the chair next to my bed.” 

Finally! Someone was there for him. 

“He’d stopped by my apartment to check on me, knew I was taking your death hard,” he said. “When I didn’t answer the door, he used his access code to override the lock and gained entrance, found me unconscious and barely breathing on the living room floor. It scared the crap out of him. He called an ambulance and rode with me to the medical center.”

“I had alcohol poisoning,” Theron said. “If he hadn’t stopped to check on me that evening, I’d have died on that floor, alone.”

I had no words, to know I came so close to losing him, tore me apart. I owed Jace Malcom everything. Thank the gods, he checked on Theron!

With a same smile, he continued. “Before, I’d been discharged Jace had moved some of my stuff into the spare bedroom at his place. He didn’t give me a choice, said he was not losing some else he loved and if I wouldn’t care about myself, he’d do it for me. He didn’t let me out of his sight for months.” 

Now that did sound like the Supreme Commander. He’s a typical soldier and used to having his orders heard and followed. After so many long years of war, I’m sure he’s lost more people, friends and family, than he’d care to count. It’s made him appreciate and hold tight to those he has left.

“He even took me to work with him, I got the taste of what growing up as a teenager with him, would’ve been like.” I could feel Theron shaking his head against my chest, lost in the memory. “I’d already quit the SIS. I couldn’t stand the direction that Saresh and her cronies were dragging the Republic and after your death I was done, so I quit.”

“Theron,” I started, my voice filled with concern.

“Nah, don’t worry,” he said, a hand rubbing up and down on my side. “It gave me direction. Jace wanted some of the same things I did, to protect the Republic and revenge for the wrongs done to us by Arcann. Went to work directly for the Supreme Commander, renewed my contacts and started gathering intell for him.” 

“It was work I was good at and I enjoyed, even better I was working for someone I could respect, something that hadn’t happened in a long time.” he said, “Then about a year ago Lana found me.”

“Ok,” I prompted, as I enjoyed the feeling of his weight lying against my chest.

“She sent me a note and I met her in the cantina in the Old Galactic Market,” he started to explain, “still not sure how she managed to get to Coruscant.”

“No idea.”

“Anyway, she brought intelligence that you were alive on Zakuul, encased in carbonite for the last five years,” he said, she had a plan to rescue you but wouldn’t tell me the whole thing and always kept me at arms-length.” I could hear an edge of anger in his voice now, “She wanted my help and support but didn’t really want me involved.”

“Did you ask her about it?”

“Yeah,” he almost spit out. “She said something about being afraid I’d go off half-cocked, screw up he plans and get myself killed.”

There was absolutely nothing I could say to that. Theron does have a habit of acting first and thinking second or as he says, “thinking on the fly.” While I would have preferred to wake up to his face on Zakuul, Lana was the better choice. 

He snorted in disgust and shook his head in disappointment. “You agree with her.”

“Not exactly,” I tried hedging. He didn’t look pleased with that, so I tried, “She was worried about your safety.”

“Bantha shit! She doesn’t care about our health or safety if it gets in the way of her plans.”

“Theron, I’m sure,” I started but he cut me off.

“No Zane, you know I’m right,” he said, “First it was my kidnapping on Rishi she allowed to happen.”

“Still pissed about that,” I said, starting to get angry myself. “If Aric hadn’t been there to stop me…” I trailed off. The thought of the whereabouts of my squad still hurt. They weren’t just my subordinates; they were my friends, my family.

“Then there’s that,” Thereon said, “What’s she told you about the rest of Havoc?”

“Just that they’ve ‘gone dark,’ I air quoted around the words.

Shaking his head, he mumbled, “She has to know more.”

“Maybe,” I allowed. I hated the thought that she was keeping something from me.

“We’ll see,” he agreed, sitting back against my chest again. “What matters is you’re free, you’re here and we’re together.”

“Definitely,” I said, as I kissed his shoulder. “I do have a question though.”

“Ok?” he said.

“Theron, how’s my son? How is Shane?”

My son with Jaxo, would be seven and a half now. That’s equal parts mind blowing and heart-breaking. I’ve missed five years of my son’s life. The time’s gone and I’ll never get it back. I could feel Theron take a deep breath and slowly release it; I knew something had happened, something that I wouldn’t like. “What is it? What’s happened?”

Glancing up at me, I could see the sympathy in his eyes. “Braddo and Wenda were killed in an early Zakuul airstrike.”

“Shane?? What about my boy?” I asked. I felt like someone had kicked me in the chest, knocking all the air from my lungs. I couldn’t breath and the world seemed to tilt on its axis. I’d accept a long time ago that this war could cost me my life. It had already stolen a lot from me but not my baby, not my boy, I silently pleaded.

After my one night stand with Ava, I never found out about our son, Shane, until she was killed on A-77. She left me a time delayed holo-message with a lawyer, to be sent in the event of her death. She’d left Shane in the care of her parents, when she was called back to the military. Ava had been killed and I ended up a single father of an infant. I had to face the facts that life on a Special Forces team wasn’t conducive to raising a child. Luckily, Ava’s parents were more than happy to help with Shane. He’d live with them but I kept custody. I sent them support and I’d see them whenever I could get leave. It wasn’t a perfect solution but we made it work.

“Zane! Zane,” a voice said, urgently as a gentle hand touched my cheek and tried to get my attention.

“Tell me he’s alive,” I pleaded.

“He’s fine,” Theron answered, with a soft smile. “The Jaxos sacrificed their lives for the life of their grandson. They died protecting him.”

I sagged with relief against my lover and rested my head against his shoulder. I’d grieve for Braddo and Wenda later, right now the relief that my son was alive had overwhelmed me. “Thank the gods,” I whispered. “I’ll never let him forget them.”

“Yes,” the spy agreed, “And thankfully you thought ahead and named me guardian in the event of your death. It kept Shane’s custody from being dragged through the courts.”

“I shudder to think about who tried to get custody.”

“It wasn’t pretty,” Theron agreed. “Everyone wanted custody of the son of the Hero of the Republic, most for their own ill gains.”

“Fuck,” I growled. I did not want the spotlight on my little boy. Aside of the fact that it wasn’t good for him; it made him a target for Arcann. He could easily get to me through Shane….and Theron.

“Jace helped me file the paperwork and quietly move it through the courts,” my lover explained. “No one wanted to argue with the Supreme Commander. He says it was one of the few times the title came in handy.”

“I’m sure they didn’t,” I said, a small smile on my face.

“After all the hoopla, we had to keep him safe,” Theron explained, catching my eyes. “We changed his last name and hid him in plain sight. I bought the other apartment on Jace’s floor and Shane lives there with me and a trusted caretaker. We can control entry and security on the floor and guarantee his safety.”

“Thank you Theron, for taking care of my son,” I said and gently kissed him on the lips. 

“You’re welcome,” he said, “Its fun to hear Shane call Jace, ‘papa’ and I think he loves being a surrogate grandfather,” he laughed.

“I’ll have to thank your father next time I see him,” I said, kissing him again.

“Just don’t kiss him,” he whispered against my lips.

“Never,” I said, becoming aroused as the kiss became more passionate. “Never.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was finished for Raina McCallen and any others needing a little happy for Zane and Theron after reading Passing On. Hope you enjoy it!

As our kiss continued I could feel Theron push his already hard cock against mine. I moaned with desire into the kiss and the spy slipped his tongue passed my lips and slowly started to wrestle with mine. We were panting when we eventually broke apart, Theron resting his head against my shoulder, as he continued to straddle my lap.

“Zane,” his voice full of need, as his cock lay heavy against me. 

As much as I preferred to continue this, I couldn’t help but think of my duties and the people who were possibly expecting us to return to the cantina. “Theron,” I said, “What about Lana and the others?”

“What about them?” the spy asked, as he started to kiss my neck.

“Should we return to the cantina?” 

“Answered that,” he said, finding a sensitive spot on my jawline, making my shaft twitch and making thinking through the fog nearly impossible. 

“Dammit Theron,” I said, as he turned his attention to my collar bone and his hands rubbed down my abs. “Can’t think when you do that.”

“Then don’t,” he wrapped one hand around my member and stroking it. “Just feel.”

Tilting my head back against the wall, I closed my eyes as the sensation started overwhelming me. Without thought, my hips thrust up into Theron’s hand, as I tried to argue one last time. “Lana…others……expecting…..return.”

Running his thumb along the back of my cock, Theron answered, “No, they aren’t and if they are too bad.” My hips thrust again, as he quickened his pace slightly. “We’ve been apart five years. You’re mine tonight!” As he bit a sensitive spot at the base of my neck, he added, “Not sharing!”

“Made…your point,” I panted with need. “But if you…don’t stop…gonna cum now…ruin fun.”

“Wouldn’t want to do that,” he laughed, as he finally stopped and my haze started to clear. 

“Think I’m funny?” I asked.

“Oh yeah!”

In a flash, I wrapped my arms around Theron, flipped us around and pinned him underneath me on the bed. “My turn.”

Reaching out I ran my hands through his hair, before grabbing two handfuls of his locks and pulling his head back, exposing his neck. Breathing heavily into his ear, I drew his ear lobe into my mouth and bit down, making my lover buck under me.

“No teasing,” he said breathily.

“What fun would that be?” I asked, exploring the sensitive skin behind his ear. 

“Because,” he said, trying to catch his breath, “pay backs are hell.”

“We’ll see.” I continued kissing down his neck. 

With on hand, I tweaked a nipple, making it pebble at the attention. Smiling, I lowered my head, sucked the other one into my mouth and slowly ran my tongue over the tip, making Theron moan. I could feel the spy’s hands trace the muscles in my back, up and down, and back again, as I counted to pay attention to his nipples.

Not wasting a moment, I slid down his body and found a spot next to him on the bed. Reaching out, I grazed his erect member with just my fingertips, from tip to base, down around each of his balls. I could hear the spy’s breathing become more erratic and his body was taut as a bowstring. On the way back up, I traced the vein along the back of his penis. Theron’s eyes were closed and he was biting his lower lip.

“Zane.” Theron actually growled. “Gods.”

“What?” I asked, running my hand down again.

“Damn it,” he grumbled. “Quit teasing.”

With a grin, I said, “Is this what you want?” as I took him into my mouth.

“Gods! Yes!” he drawled out, twisting his hands into the sheets underneath him.

Taking as much of his cock in my mouth as possible, I slowly began to work his length in and out. On one pass, I felt him hit the back of my throat, as he thrust up into the warmth. I hummed in approval around him and he moaned in pleasure.

As I continued to work him with my mouth and hand, I could see and taste his desire growing. At this point, he was hitting the back of my throat with each stroke. His hands had moved from the sheets to my dark hair, twisting them into the tresses and shoving my head down into each of his strokes up.

“Not going to last,” he managed to say.

I hummed my approval and instead of slowing, I wrapped my hand around the base of his cock and I started keeping time with each of his thrusts into my mouth.

“Fuck!” he growled.

His movements were growing more and more erratic. With a last few desperate thrusts that bottomed out each time, Theron’s back arched his back off the bed and slammed my head down on his cock. He finally exploded and I swallowed everything he gave me, coming down the back of my throat. 

When he was finished, I moved back up the bed and kissed him. Our tongues gently caressed each other in a slow, passionate kiss. We were both out of breath when we broke apart.

“Love tasting myself on you,” he said, as he touched my cheek. “But I wanted to come inside you too.”

“You did,” I retorted, before kissing him again.

Breaking it, he said, “Not what I meant and you know it.”

“You can still take me,” I said. Reaching out, I grabbed the bottle of oil and handed it to him. Pushing my hard cock against him, “I still need a release.” Watching as his cock grew at the idea, “And you will need another shortly.” 

Our relationship has always been equal. It was about give and take, treating each other with respect. No one ever took more from the other than they were willing to give back. And this was very true in our sex life. We were equals in everything.

Rolling over on top of me, Theron kissed me hard, his need building again. My member was already achingly hard and ready, as he slowly began to rock against me, our cocks rubbing. 

“Theron,” I moaned, neck arching and exposing my neck. 

Taking advantage, he kissed my neck gently at first but at the end he sucked a large bit of skin into his mouth and bit it hard, once, twice and three times. I’d have a huge hicky there later but I didn’t care. It felt too good to worry about it now.

“Need you,” I panted out, causing him to grin.

“Going to take you,” he said, pouring some oil into his hand. He slicked his fingers with it and reached between my legs for my hole. I came on unglued, panting in need at the barest touch of my opening. 

I gasped and came off the bed, when he shoved the first oil covered finger deep inside me. The spy waited a moment, before slowly working it in and out of me, until finally cramming in as deep as possible. I groaned in bliss at the feeling.

Next he added a second finger, pushing them in deep and spreading them as far as possible, before pulling them out. He did that a few times, and then added a third finger. When he hooked them inside my body and hit my prostrate I came off the bed.

“Need…need…need you!” I said desperately as he hit the sweet spot in me. “Damn Theron! Please?!?!”

He grinned evilly, as he leaned forward and smothered my cries with a kiss, tasting himself on my lips. I was distracted with the kiss, when he pushed as deeply inside me as possible and spreading them. I wasn’t sure I’d be able to hold out much longer. 

I was close to coming and felt the loss of his fingers keenly, when he pulled them out of my body. I pressed my length against his hoping for some kind of friction to ease my growing discomfort and frustration but he moved away slightly, putting distance between us.

“No,” I growled, reaching out for him but he dodged my hands.

“Give me a sec,” he said, picking up the bottle of oil. Pouring some in his hand, he took his hard and ready member into his hand and coated it in the oil. 

‘Damn!’ The sight of him prepping himself was so hot the breath caught in the back of my throat. I’d missed him so much I hurt with it. Being here, with him, in this moment, was almost heaven.

Settling himself back between my legs, he pushed them further apart and I could feel him pressed against my opening. Taking a deep breath to steady myself, I could smell the evidence of our lovemaking hanging in the air.

“This is going to be good,” he said. 

I unconsciously pushed against him, beyond ready for this. Needing no further prompting, Theron pushed his full length deep inside me, in one hard stroke. My back arched off the bed, as the pain and desire both spiked inside me. 

“Gods! Feels..fuck…I’m home,” he said, as he stilled his movements, giving me a moment to adjust.

“Theron?”

“Never thought I’d feel this again,” he panted, “So tight,” he continued, as he slowly began to move, “Never hoped to feel you around me again.”

“I’m so,” I said, but he cut me off with a thrust of hips that hit my sweet spot. 

“Don’t! Not your fault,” he set a steady pace with thrusting and driving our bodies closer to the edge. 

Burying my hands in his hair, I pulled him down for a kiss. My hands continued their exploration down his sweaty, muscled back, to his perfect ass. I took two handfuls and squeezed pulling him closer and deeper inside, bottoming him out.

“Damn Zane,” he moaned, burying his face at the base of my neck.

I kept hold of his ass and my hips came off the bed, as I met him stroke for frenzied stroke. With a groan and one last hard stroke, Theron came hard and I could feel the warmth spreading inside me.

“Need,” I gasped and pushed against him, hoping for some relief. “Please…Theron…fuck,” I groaned, as he reached between us.

He wrapped his hand around my aching cock and my back went rigid against the bed. My brain was wrapped in a haze of passion and desire. I pushed into the relief the hand offered and after a few hard, desperate strokes, I found relief as I came, my cum coating my lover’s lower belly.

After carefully pulling out, Theron fell boneless against my chest and lay there, trying to catch his breath. I wrapped one arm around his shoulder and just enjoyed having him close.

“Zane,” he said, a few moments later after catching his breath, “I…no words.”

Kissing his sweaty hair, I whispered, “Me either.”

I was drifting into a comfortable slumber when I felt him try and pull away from me and I tightened my hold around his shoulders. “No,” I mumbled.

“Just gonna grab the rag,” he said. 

I loosened my grip and he rolled off of me and grabbed the towel. He made quick work of wiping us off and throwing the towel back on the night stand. When the spy was finished he moved back and flopped back down on my chest.

“Night Zane,” he said, eyes closed and sleep already catching up with him.

“Goodnight,” I answered. 

I wrapped both arms around him and held him tight against me. I could get used to this again…the feeling of his heart beating against mine…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC--Reviews Please! Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry, I’ve been gone for a time. I just returned from a vacation. I’m rested, relaxed and ready to write! Hopefully, you’ll enjoy this! This also contains a few KotFE spoilers.
> 
> Warning: Once again this will contain lemony goodness and its male slash. If you don’t like then don’t read but no flaming allowed.

First Meetings Again- Chapter 5

I was having a great dream, rather than the night terrors Valkarion loved to put me through. I was home and with my love, Theron. We were finally together. I could even feel him, his lips wrapped around my cock, as he worked my length.

Moaning with need, I tangled my hands in dream Theron’s spiky locks and pushed his head down, as my hips came up off the bed, shoving as much of my long length as I could, into the warmth of his mouth. For a long moment, I just held there enjoying the feeling of him around me. Eventually, I started slowly working myself in and out, hitting the back of his throat each time. I could feel dream Theron hum his satisfaction, as we continued.

This dream felt like heaven and I didn’t want to wake up. I just wanted to stay here with Theron forever.

My breathing became ragged and I broke out into a sweat, as my need skyrocketed, pistoning my hips and thrusting into my lover’s eager mouth. 

“Fuck,” I grumbled in my sleep, as he deep throated my cock again. I heard and felt dream Theron laughing at me. 

He finally broke the connection between our bodies with a pop of his lips off my throbbing member, leaving me feeling hot, bothered and needing to come soon.  
Shaking my sweaty head, I mumbled in my sleep, “No! Don’t stop. Gods! Don’t stop.”

“Zane.”

“Please. Don’t fucking stop.”

“Zane.”

“Please Theron,” I begged in my sleep.

“Zane,” I heard a voice say one final time, before something clamped around my rock hard cock. 

“I’m not stopping,” Theron said, as I felt breath on the inside of my thigh. Suddenly my right ball was sucked into a warm mouth and a tongue began to stroke the sensitive skin. The hand gripping my length began to slide up and down, working me.

Shock coursed through my body and I inhaled sharply, my back bowed off the bed. I was jerked sharply from sleeps grasp. My eyes popped open and I looked down to see my lover working me. It wasn’t just a dream.

“Theron!” I gasped out, when he turned his attention and his mouth to my other testicle. I made a gurgling noise in the back of my throat and tried to catch my breath, failing miserably.

“Not gonna,” I started, as the spy continued to lavish my cock and balls. “Not...” 

All thoughts were driven from my mind, when his lips returned to my cock. He took as much into his hot mouth as he could, causing me to hit the back of his throat with each powerful thrust. Wrapping a hand around my remaining length, he began to work me hard.

Fisting my hands into the sweat dampened sheets; my thrusting grew steadily more erratic until I finally exploded. With each stroke, I shot my large load down Theron’s eager throat and filled his mouth with its salty stickiness. He swallowed everything I gave him until finally my cum dribbled from between his lips and down his chin, as he struggled to keep up. 

“Gods!” I shouted, with one last mighty upwards thrust. 

My body fell to the bed shaking and spent. I heard my lover laughing at me.

“Told you paybacks were a bitch."

Opening my eyes, I watched as he licked my cum from his lips and swallowed it. He even used his fingers and wiped up what fell down his chin. Sticking them into his mouth, he sucked them clean.

“Damn Theron,” I grumbled at the sight, my dick even managing to twitch.

Lying down beside me, he snuggled into my side and buried his nose into my neck. We lay like that for a while, just enjoying the feeling of having the other close to us. I never wanted to leave his side again.

Before I could drift back to sleep, he said, “You stink.”

With a snort of laughter, I said, “So do you! What do you expect after a night of lovemaking and sex?”

I could feel the dried sweat and remnants of our nightly endeavors coating my body. Now that he’d mentioned it I felt nasty.

Climbing out of our bed, Theron stood beside it and said, “Come on, let’s take a shower.” With a wink, “We can save water by taking one together.” As he walked away, I was entranced by the muscles rippling down his back and butt. Theron had a fine ass. Perfect, just the right size, with a small dimple on the left side. After the busy night we’d had, I shook my head as I felt myself slowly starting to grow hard yet again. We did have five years to make up for.

Climbing from the bed, I followed Theron into the bathroom. He’d already turned the water on and had stepped under the spray. I was transfixed, watching the water fall into his hair and sluice down his chest, across his pecs and washboard abs. 

My breath caught in the back of my throat as I watched it fall below his waist and down his toned, muscular legs. I tried to swallow but my mouth was bone dry. 

I must have made a noise because the spy looked at me and asked, “Joining me?”

Still unable to think, draw a breath or speak, I just nodded at Theron. He smiled at me, picking up a cloth and soap and started to wash up. He washed down his body again to his cock. I nearly choked when he soaped up again, leaned an arm against the wall and began to stroke his length, cleaning it as he went. Before he’d finish I was rock hard and ready. 

Nearly yanking the shower door off its hinges, I stepped in behind Theron, under the stream of water. I dipped my head under it and tried to regain some of my sorely lacking control. I failed miserably when my shower mate leaned back against me. 

Nipping my ear, he breathily said, “Take me.”

Needing no further prompting, I grabbed the back of Theron’s neck and bent him over at the waist. He rested his forearms against the wall and leaned into it. Pushing his legs even further apart, I centered myself and wrapped my hands around his lean waist. Without warning or preparation, I buried my cock deeply in his hot body.

For a moment the spy’s body stiffened and he groaned in pain. Allowing him no time to adjust to the intrusion I pulled almost all the way out before hilting myself in his hot body over and over and over again. 

By the time, I pulled a fifth time and Theron was gasping and rock hard. 

“Zane,” he moaned when I shoved into with enough force, to slam into the wall. 

With each violent thrust, I was trying to mark him. The pain in his body, each time he moved, would be a reminder of me, his mate. And the limp he'd have would remind the world, he was taken, off the market. Mine!

The muscles in my back tensed, as I buried my cock into Theron again, the force driving him into the wall. He bounced back, impaling himself on my length.  
“Fuck,” I growled tipping my head back under the cool stream. 

“Need,” Theron babbled, as he reached for his own cock. 

Leaning over him, I knocked his hand out of the way, grabbing his length myself and starting to stroke it. 

He almost whimpered needily, as I set a hard pace, burying myself into his body and the force driving his cock into my hand hold, over and over again, harder and faster each time. 

I felt his body stiffen around my cock, as he gave in the inevitable orgasm that slammed into him. The sight of Theron losing control and covering the wall with his cum, was all it took for me. With a last hard thrust, I fell over the edge and came inside Theron, coating his insides in my essence. As I filled him, my cream started leaking out the sides and running down the insides of this thighs. 

Finally spent, I leaned one arm against the wall and propped myself up. Unsurprisingly, I felt the spy’s legs give out and he started to fall to the floor. I grabbed him tightly around the waist with one arm and pulled him firmly against me, supporting his weight. 

We stood that way for a few long minutes, panting for air and trying to cool off. When I finally felt like I at least had control over my body, I reached down and gently pulled my softened cock from inside Theron. He quietly yelped in pain. 

“It's fine.” He tried to reassure me. “”Just a little painful.”

Concern spiked through me. I had been very rough. “Are you hurt? Do you need a medic?”

“No!” He said sharply, “Gods! No.”

“Did I,” I started but he stopped me. 

“You didn't do anything I didn't want you too,” he said, closing his eyes and leaning back against my chest. “I could've stopped you if I wanted too.”

I kept my arm wrapped around, supporting all his weight. With other hand I carefully grabbed the soap and cleaned us up, before shutting the water off. 

“Ready?” I asked. 

Shaking his head, Theron said, “Not sure I can stand, let alone walk out of here.”

Without another word, I swept the spy up into my arms.

“Hey!” He started to protest. 

“Let me help,” I said, silencing his arguments. 

Carrying him into the bedroom, I carefully set him on the bed and scooted in behind him. He leaned back against me, allowing me to support his weight.

“Just need some time.”

“Take all you want,” I said, “I’m not going anywhere.”

“I'll be walking with a noticeable limp for the foreseeable future,” Theron said. 

I didn't say anything but I couldn't keep the grin off my face wither. I was busted when he looked back at me. 

“Which you intended,” he accused me. 

Shrugging a shoulder, I agreed, “Yup.”

“Why?”

I smiled again, “A reminder of me.”

He shook his head and snorted a laugh, “I'll be feeling you for a while.”

“Good!”

“Did you think about the fact that the others will know exactly what we were up too?”

Stretching my neck, I showed him the large marks he made on my neck and then nipped at the ones I made on his. You'd have to be blind to miss them. He was chagrined.  
“Ok,” he said, “So they were going to know anyway.”

“Doesn't matter,” I said, “You’re my…” I hesitated over the word. He was so much more than a boyfriend. “You’re my…you're mine and we’re adults.”

“Very true, “he agreed, “But you can take the heat when they pick on us.”

“Deal,” I said, Ready to get dressed?”

“I guess,” Theron said, “if I have too.”

“If we don't they'll coming looking for us and that's worse.” 

Standing up, I walked to the dresser and grabbed Theron a change of clothes and hygiene necessitates, dropping them on the bed. I didn't have choice but to pull my dirty clothes I wore under my armor back on and the armor over the top of it. 

“I'll clear a drawer or two, so you can have some clothes here.”

“Thanks,” I said pulling my boots on. 

I felt Theron watching me. He'd managed to brush his hair, slip his shirt, coat and pants on. He'd even managed the socks but looked cautiously at his boots. “Don't think I can manage them.”

“Here,” I said picking up a boot and slipping it on his foot, “Let me.” I picked up the second and put it on for him. “There.”

“Thanks,” he said, sliding to the edge of the bed. He slowly and carefully stood up, giving me a slightly pained filled smile.

I couldn’t help but feel honored. Theron rarely let anyone see his pain, only those he trusted implicitly. I protectively put an arm around him and pulled him into my side. In return he wrapped an arm around me and let me take most of his weight. 

“Ready?” I asked. 

“As I'll ever be,” he answered. 

Reaching for the door, I opened it and we walked out together. We slowly made our way back to the cantina and our friends. If they were still there…or if they'd come back for breakfast. 

“Zane,” a voice called out, as we rounded the corner. 

“Theron!” Someone else shouted. “What happened?”

“Ummmmmm,” Theron stuttered, as he carefully lowered himself on to the bar stool. 

Concern flashed through me, as I watched him, never taking my eyes off and never leaving his side. 

Koth began to laugh. “I think that one’s pretty obvious.”

“What do you,” Lana started, until her eyes landed on the bruises on my neck. She flushed and stammered, “Oh! Well...,” not knowing what to say.

Thankfully, Koth changed the subject. **“Lana, I have a confession to make. I tried the roast gorak.”**

**“What? When did you even have time?” she said looking at him.**

**“I tried it and I didn’t love it but the sauce had this zing to it? I really—I really wish I had some more,”** Koth said.

 **“Looks like things are winding down,”** Theron added, to get the subject of the conversation off roasted gorak.

Leaning back, Lana said, **“Len and Tora got into a drinking contest. It ended –poorly.”**

Suddenly curious, Koth said, **“Hey, have you seen Senya? Has anyone seen Senya?” He got up and looked around the cantina.**

Lana walked over to him and tried to reassure him, **“Koth she’s not hunting you anymore. You’re going to have to trust her eventually.”**

I couldn’t help but slightly disagree with that. **“You can’t make someone forget their past, just like that.”** I offered the advice, **“Give him time.”**

Turning towards me, Lana said, **“Fair enough.”**

 **“Crew needs to be back to work in a hour. That should be fun,”** Koth said.

 **“I need to schedule some meetings,”** Theron said. I wasn’t sure how he was going to do that at the moment, when he could barely walk and sitting on the bar stool was painful..but I guess he’d figure it out. And yeah, I knew that was my fault.

 **“Reminds me of my advisor days,”** Lana said.

 **“Thanks all of you. It means a lot that you are here,”** I said, honestly grateful. Without them I’d still be frozen in carbonite in the Eternal Empire and Theron would be alone. I owed them everything.

 **“Likewise…Outlander,”** Lana said.

 **“Tora, Len! Let’s go you miserable lightweights!”** Koth shouted as he headed for the exit, taking his crew with him.

 **“Ugh! Shut up!”** Tora groaned from on top of a table.

They passed out again but Koth went and gathered them up. He dragged them out of the cantina with him. Lana followed behind, claiming to have some paperwork to follow up on.

Laying a gentle hand on Theron’s shoulder, I asked, “Need any help?”

“Nah,” he said, standing slowly and carefully. “I’ll make it.” He gingerly started limping towards the cantina’s exit. Stopping he turned back towards me. “Just remember,” he said, in warning.

“What?” I asked, curious.

“Paybacks are a bitch!” He turned back around and limped away.

I knew he’d get me back in the end but I couldn’t help but smile. Theron was here with me and life slowly seemed to be heading in a good direction…hopefully…..

The End…for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for following my story. Zane and Theron’s adventures are far, far from over. Look for eventual sequels and maybe a few prequels on my page here on fanfiction.net. You can also find me on Tumblr and ff.net under the same pen name!!

**Author's Note:**

> As always I look forward to hearing reviews. Thanks.


End file.
